Toxic
by EOfan467
Summary: Watching Quinn go into her large kitchen, Rachel felt something come over here. The same something that came over her before she would kiss Finn...  Really, Quinn sorta should of expected this *Faberry with Brittana and Klaine


Toxic

Chapter 1: True love

Santana Lopez was sitting on her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce's lap, making out with her. When Santana admitted she loved Brittany, Brittany and Artie broke up, followed by Sam and Santana. After a few months, Santana and Brittany officially came out as Bi-sexual, since they were attracted to boys and each other. And they were good together, especially since Santana not longer cared what anyone said. Rachel Berry envied this.

Rachel Berry glanced across the choir room, to her crush, Quinn Fabray. Quinn and Finn had fizzled out pretty quickly, once Finn found out Quinn was only using him for prom king. But afterward, Rachel had been having dreams about Quinn. With Rachel herself in it. Gay dreams, really. But Quinn hated Rachel, and Rachel was supposed to hate Quinn. But it just wasn't working out that way. So Rachel had a plan. All she needed was Mr. Schue to walk in. After a few more minutes, he did.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Will apologize. He knew he was about ten minutes late, but he was with Holly. Not that he would tell the club that

Rachel didn't hesitate. She raised her hand and stood up "Mr. Schue, I have a song I would like to sing today"

Will looked at Rachel. He wasn't surprised when she just simply stood up, and subtly announced she was going to sing "okay, Rachel. Go ahead"

Rachel nodded and walked to the middle of the room. She gave Brad and the rest of the instrument players their cue, and the music started. Rachel looked at Quinn and began

I think about you all the time,  
>One look my knees get weak practically die<br>So hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true true true,  
>How do I tell tell you,<br>When I can't speak, I am terrified  
>Cause if I say the wrong thing,<br>you might see how hard I'm trying,  
>Is this made up or true love<br>Is this true love, is this true love

Quinn looked at Rachel, confused. She was staring right at her. Why? Why was Rachel looking at HER while she sung this song? Rachel noticed this, and turned her head to the rest of the club, not about to blow her cover.

Walk by and I'm a nervous wreck,  
>The way you smell,<br>the way you dress, so perfect  
>My tongue is tied,<br>cause I can't translate these feelings inside,  
>I I oh, I can't speak I am terrified,<br>Cause if I say the wrong thing,  
>You might see how hard I'm trying,<br>Is this made up or true love  
>Is this true love, is this true love<p>

It suddenly came to Quinn. This song was about her. Was it? She was so sure that this, for some odd reason, was about her. If it was about Finn, or Puck or ANYONE ELSE, Rachel would start off looking at them too. Did Rachel Berry really… No. They hated each other. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were enemies. Everybody knew that. That is how it is supposed to be.

Is this true love, is this true love  
>I want to tell you my secrets<br>I'll tell you everything  
>My heart is racing<br>I'm waiting for some sign from you  
>How do I say it too much<br>True love, true love  
>True love<p>

Quinn was getting angry. That was it. She would have to speak to Rachel after this. Explain that this was NOT their roles.

I can't speak  
>I'm terrified<br>Cause if I  
>Say the wrong thing<br>You might see how hard I'm trying  
>Is this made up?<br>Or true love  
>Is this true love<br>Is this true love

"That was good, Rachel" Mr. Schue complimented as Rachel finished her song. Quinn shook her head as Rachel smiled

"Thank you, Mr. Schue" Rachel said as she took her seat

The rest of the glee club time flew by. Quinn would stare at Rachel, and Rachel would stare at Quinn. When Glee club ended, Quinn marched up to Rachel. Rachel bit her lip as she saw the blond walking over to her. Rachel stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"Oh, hey Quinn. How did you like my song?" Rachel asked casually

"Cut the crap Berry. Come to my house after school" Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips and walking of

Rachel wanted to faint, right there on the spot. She was actually going to Quinn Fabray's house. Who knew what would happen. Maybe…. No, Quinn is straight. But, the invitation was leading somewhere. Where, Rachel wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up to Quinn's house, about an hour later. She decided to wear a white blouse, which was low enough to show her breast, or what was there at least, but high enough so Quinn would REALLY have to look to see. She also chose a navy blue skirt, which was long enough to cover the subject, but short enough to get Quinn's attention. Then she chose white ballet shoes. After maybe twenty minutes of pulling them back and letting them go, Rachel decided to use to pink barrettes to hold back her bangs. She got out of her car, smoothed the blouse, and knocked on Quinn's door.<p>

Quinn opened the door, and looked at Rachel. Rachel soaked in Quinn at that moment. Cream colored baby doll dress. Same shade flats. Quinn was letting her bangs down. Rachel thought it made Quinn look even hotter. Hotter... Damn it. Rachel was glad she pulled her hair up.

"Get. In. Now" Quinn hissed, pulling the brunette inside the house, and slammed the door shut

"Ow! What was that for Quinn?" Rachel said, shaking her arm

"What the Hell was with that song?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

Quinn crossed her arms and glared at Rachel "Don't give me that crap you know exactly what I mean. Whenever you sing a song that's supposed to be to someone, you look at them before you start and sometimes while you sing. Why were you looking at me?" Quinn hissed angrily

Rachel fought back a smile. Quinn actually noticed Rachel's habits, especially in something she loves to do? Rachel wasn't sure why this made her happy, it just did.

'_Alright Rachel, no more happy love Quinn stuff. Be angry.' _Rachel thought

"Because… Because you took my true love, that's why. You took Finn away from me, and I was angry at you." Rachel said simply, crossing her arms now.

"No, you didn't look at Finn. Not even in his direction" Quinn said pointing

"Whatever Quinn. I'm not sure what you thought my motives with that song were, but trust me, they were nothing about you" Rachel lied with ease.

Quinn sighed. She gave up. She was getting nothing at of Rachel "Fine" she muttered. Quinn glanced unsurely around the room. Well, she made Rachel drive all the way here; she could at least give her something to drink before she made her leave "You thirsty? Want some lemonade?" Quinn asked, walking to the kitchen

"Uh, sure, that's good" Rachel said.

Watching Quinn go into her large kitchen, Rachel felt something come over here. The same something that came over her before she would kiss Finn... Rachel walked into the kitchen, around the island to Quinn. Quinn had pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, two glasses, and some ice cubes. With one hand around the handle of the pitcher, Quinn looked at Rachel.

"How many ice cubes do you-"

Rachel's lips on Quinn's stopped Quinn abruptly. Rachel's tongue forced its way into Quinn's mouth.

'_Her lips are soft'_ Rachel thought, caught up in the moment.

Rachel finally ended the kiss, and looked at Quinn. Quinn's hand was still around the handle, her eyes had shot open, her mouth shaped in and 'O'. Rachel studied Quinn hard. But Quinn said nothing.

'_Oh no, what have I done'_ Rachel thought. She knew she crossed a line kissing Quinn.

"I, I uh, gotta go" Rachel said as she ran out of the kitchen, flew out the front doors and ran to her car. Rachel sat there for a moment and broke down into tears. Of course Quinn was speechless. She did not feel the same way to Rachel as Rachel did to her. Pulling out of the drive way, Quinn's shocked image was all that was in Rachel's mind.

* * *

><p>While I am a Quick Finchel fan, I wanted to give Faberry a whirl. Please, tell me if its good, bad, what I can do to improve, etc etc.<p> 


End file.
